


We've Yet To Get Clean

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but i still wish they boned right then and there, so I wrote this, the bath scene was beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: What may have happened if Geralt had been so bold during his bath with Yennefer.An alternate scene for Episode 5 of The Witcher on Netflix.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 21
Kudos: 254





	We've Yet To Get Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally finished this!! I haven't written Witcher fanfic for years and it is good to be back. The show has fully gotten me back into the fandom and I just had to write a fic featuring the best couple.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :D

Geralt’s hand drew circles on the water’s surface as he spoke to the sorceress. They hadn’t known each other for more than a few hours and yet here he was, sitting naked in a bathtub only a few feet away from this breathtaking woman who had him puzzled.

He could feel her powerful violet gaze on his scars.

“Go ahead. Ask about them. Everyone does,” Geralt spoke though he truly was not in the mood for talking about his many battle wounds.

“Everyone else is boring,” was all she said in return. Her simple reply surprised him and nearly brought a smile to his face. He was even more surprised when she stood and dropped her dress to the floor. He hadn’t seen her do it but the rusting of fabric falling down her body was an unmistakable sound.

Geralt glanced back at her, catching a beautiful view of her pert backside which did bring a smile to his face. She chastised him though he could tell she wasn’t entirely serious, there was just the slightest hint of playfulness in her voice which likely would have been missed entirely by most men.

He briefly caught a view of her naked form in the mirror before she turned that away too. She stepped into the tub carefully and settled down behind him, her back against his. Yes, she was most certainly teasing him. And he found he didn’t mind in the slightest.

Yennefer was an enigma. A puzzle that was proving very difficult to solve. She clearly was comfortable in her skin and had no problem sharing a bath with him. And yet, she still demanded he avert his gaze. Truly puzzling, indeed. 

With her leaning against him, Geralt could feel a very slight curvature in her upper back. Geralt knew that a majority of sorceresses used magic to hide their physical flaws which he assumed was the case here. On the outside, Yennefer was perfect, but he could tell there was something more beneath the skin. It made him like her even more. Figuring out who this woman truly was interested him far more than just her appearance. Although, she was the most ravishing woman he had ever seen.

“What was your ailment?” Geralt asked softly.

Yen’s eyes closed shut and she exhaled through her nose, contemplating whether or not to be open with him. Her past was something very few knew. But she really wanted to tell him. He had clearly figured out something no one else even noticed. She felt no need to hide herself from him.

“A hunched back,” she said, quiet enough that a normal man wouldn’t have heard. “But you already knew that, I believe.”

“Mmm, reading my mind?”

“Yes. Why’d you ask if you already knew?”

“I was just curious.”

“Whatever for?”

“Curious if you’d tell me or not. Thank you.”

“Mm,” was all Yennefer replied with, letting the two fall back into silence. She slumped back in the water, letting her smooth back rest against his scarred one, her head lolling back onto his shoulder.

Geralt tilted his head slightly, glancing over at her. He turned his head and kissed her softly on the side of her head, inhaling her scent as he did so. The smell of lilac and gooseberries still lingered although the long day and the bath had washed most of her aroma away.

  
Yennefer sighed contentedly, letting her eyes drift closed as she relaxed further into the tub. 

They stayed like that for awhile, content to just be close to each other. Eventually, Geralt stood out of the water, his scarred body glistening with water droplets. The candle illumination of the room made him look far more tanned than he was.

Yennefer heard him stand behind her and briefly contemplated stealing a glance of his impressive physique but decided against it. She had already seen his more than adequate member through the water earlier.

Geralt came around to the other side of the tub and locked eyes with the sorceress. Their gazes were intense, neither risking looking away, not wanting to lose this moment. Neither even glanced towards the more arousing parts of the human anatomy. 

Geralt offered Yennefer his hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her up.

“I still need to get clean, Witcher.”

“Later,” Geralt replied and his voice made butterflies flutter in her stomach and heat pool in her core.

Standing face to face with her once again, their height difference was clear as ever. Yennefer was much smaller than he was. But what she lacked in stature she more than made up for in confidence. 

Geralt’s hand made its way to Yen’s cheek and she leaned into his touch. His hand snaked around towards the back of her head, tangling in her slightly wet curls. Her hair was still tied up and Geralt pulled the tie free, letting her raven tresses fall majestically descend past her shoulders. Yennefer truly looked radiant in the candlelight aura of the room.

Geralt leaned in slowly but Yen stopped him an inch away from their lips colliding. 

“Think carefully, Witcher. There is no coming back from this.”

Geralt stepped back, his hands resting on Yennefer’s slim waist as his thumbs rubbed slowly back and forth on her soft skin. His eyes were carefully roaming across her body, taking in every inch of her form as he contemplated her words.

Geralt didn’t need much time. He knew what he wanted. And what he wanted was her. She was truly the most breathtaking woman he had ever met in his long life and he didn’t want to pass this opportunity by. He couldn’t help but stare at her; hoping that his eyes could say what his words couldn’t.

Yennefer was not a shy woman in the slightest; she felt no shame about her body, not anymore at least. She knew she was a very attractive woman. She’d taken numerous lovers in the past. But none of them ever looked at her in the way that Geralt was looking at her now. His gaze was intense. She felt as if his eyes were burning into her soul, staring right through her, seeing much more than just the surface.

  
The way he was making her feel terrified her. He was looking at her with something akin to reverence. He made her feel not only wanted, but cherished, maybe even loved. It brought a slight blush to her pale brown cheeks.

Geralt forced himself to go slowly. He didn’t want this to ever end; wanted to commit every inch of her body to his memory.

His hands slid up her taut stomach and came to rest cupping her breasts. He kneaded her flesh as the pad of his thumb brushed over her nipple, causing a sharp intake of breath from her.

“Geralt..” she moaned softly, quietly. 

Geralt leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss started innocently enough. Yen let out a soft moan and Geralt took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

  
Their tongues tangled together, battling for control. Geralt’s hands slipped around to Yen’s back; his palms gliding past the sides of her breasts. His hands felt huge compared to her tiny frame. Meanwhile, Yennefer bit at his lower lip and pulled it between her teeth before sliding her tongue back into his mouth.

Geralt slid his hand up to her upper back and noticed the way she momentarily froze. He understood immediately, he could feel the slight deformation beneath her skin. It wasn’t visible but it was noticeable when he kneaded her flesh.

Yen didn’t let it deter her for long however. They were so close together that she could feel his member rubbing against her abdomen. Her hands came down from where they were cupping Geralt’s face to slide down his body. Her hand wrapped around his stiffening cock and she began to stroke him slowly, relishing in the way she could feel the blood rushing to his member. 

Her ministrations caused a deep groan out of Geralt and his head lolled back, breaking the kiss. Yen used the opportunity to attack his neck with her lips, teeth, and tongue. She bit him hard on his collarbone and the grunt Geralt let out could only be described as animalistic.

Yennefer clearly liked to get rough and kinky and Geralt was more than willing to oblige in both departments.

Since Yennefer was distracted nibbling on Geralt’s neck, he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and lift her into the air, flipping her upside down.

“Witcher!” Yennefer quickly yelps, “Put me down, you oaf!” but it’s already too late, her protests quickly dissolve as Geralt dives between her legs, licking between her folds like a man possessed.

He has her flipped upside down in a standing sixty-nine position. Normally she wouldn’t allow him to get away with such a move but the movements of his tongue feel too good for her to argue with. Her legs instinctively lock around Geralt’s head, trapping him in place. She decides there is only one correct way to proceed with the situation at hand. 

Yennefer wastes no more time, her black painted nails dig into Geralt’s meaty thighs and her mouth wraps around his long cock. The length mixed with the slight upwards curvature makes this the perfect position for her to be able to take him deep and quick.

Her hair cascades down around her, silky raven curls pouring down past her head like a waterfall. Water droplets fall off her body, making a light plinking sound on the cold tile floor.

Yennefer quickly got lost in the erotic sensation of it all. Geralt had both arms firmly wrapped around her lithe body. One hand was planted on her ass while the other moved up and down her upper back, massaging her soft skin. Geralt managed to snake one hand around and slip a finger into her entrance causing the sorceress to let out a loud gasp.

“Shit...Witcher,” Yennefer breathed out, she could feel his grin on her cunt.

Geralt had taken to a more methodical pace now, he quickly learned what made her moan loudest and kept at it. He repeatedly licked from her clit to her entrance, sliding his tongue inside momentarily before repeating the ministration again.

Yennefer was trying to keep up with him. Her tongue swirled around the head of his engorged cock and she reveled in the taste of his precum. But the combination of the pleasure he was giving her mixed with her being held upside down was making her mind hazy. 

Her knees nearly gave out when Geralt set her down but he scooped her back up just as quickly and carried her through the threshold into the extravagant bedroom that Yennefer was currently residing in.

Geralt laid Yennefer down on the lavish bed and kissed her once on the lips before making his way down her body. Not a single inch of her body was left unloved. When he reached her breasts, his hands came up to cup her fully, her breasts were the perfect size to fit in his large palms. As he tenderly kneaded her flesh, his tongue swirled around her areola before his mouth closed fully around her hardened nipple. He teased her peak with just the faintest bite of his teeth eliciting multiple low groans out of the mage’s mouth.

He made sure to pleasure each breast equally before he continued his descent down her body. Yennefer was truly surprised by his eagerness to pleasure her. Many men wanted to be between her legs but very few ever wanted their faces there. Geralt, on the other hand, seemed to want nothing more.

From this position, Yen couldn’t help but admire his muscular physique. His entire body looked like it was sculpted by the best artist in Nilfgaard. His chest and forearms were covered in a layer of thick brown hair; she wondered if the gray hair atop his head would have been brown too if not for his Witcher mutations. Typically, Yennefer didn’t like much hair on a man, but with Geralt it just added to his gruff exterior. And she couldn’t help but want to run her fingers through his chest hair, preferably while she rode him into oblivion.

Yennefer started to regret teasing Geralt in the bath earlier, telling him not to look at her may have been a mistake. He was more than evening the teasing score by kissing and licking everywhere except where she wanted him to. His hands ran up and down her soft thighs and calves as his mouth kissed every inch of skin around her core. When he licked the single stripe of black pubic hair she had directly above her core, she moaned loudly and practically begged him, which was not something that Yennefer of Vengerberg was known for doing. She may just have to kill this Witcher for making her feel this way.

“Geralt…”

“Mmm, what do you say?” Geralt teased, taking immense pleasure in watching her beg.

“Please, Geralt.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Geralt replied in his gruff voice that Yen found entirely too sexy. She couldn’t think of his voice for too long however as his tongue finally made contact with her dripping cunt.

  
“Fucking soaked, Yen,” he moaned into her, licking a path from her entrance to her clit and back down again. His tongue circled her entrance before dipping inside just for a split second and back out again.

As good as it felt, Yennefer wanted more; needed more. She tangled her fingers through his gray mane and pulled his face towards her pussy. At the same time, she thrust up into him, her soaked warmth fully covering his mouth. Geralt’s tongue slipped back inside of her entrance and he swirled it around, fully tasting her inner walls.

Now with the upper hand, Yen fully intended to goad him further.

“You like the taste of my cunt, Witcher?”

Geralt could only groan into her heat, not willing to pull back for even a second. His groans added an extra level of sensation to the experience for Yennefer. She was over seventy years old and no one had ever eaten her this well before. His tongue was moving rapidly from left to right, up and down, every direction imaginable as he refused to let even a millimeter of her cunt go unloved.

Yen’s right hand had Geralt’s hair in a death grip as her left hand gripped wildly for purchase in the silk sheets beneath her. Her leg wrapped around his back, heel digging into him, holding him in place.

  
Geralt snaked his hand up through her legs and easily slid one finger then another into her pussy. His mouth moved to her clit, licking and gently biting at the hardened nub before fully closing around it, sucking it into his mouth. Her body quivered and rocked and she had no control over any of it nor the impassioned moans falling from her mouth.

His other hand slid up her body, coming to rest over her breast and Yen covered it with her own. Geralt squeezed the soft flesh once again and tweaked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Geralt’s fingers searched inside of her for just that right spot. And when he found it he didn’t relent. He found the right pace, sliding both fingers in and out of her steadily. Her back arched and her cries filled the room as her walls clenched around his fingers and she came hard.

Geralt worked her through it until her back went slack against the bed. He pulled back, his face covered in her slickness and the grin he made was downright filthy. They locked eyes as he pulled his fingers from her and sucked them clean. Yen bit her lip at the sight and curled her finger towards the Witcher, motioning for him to join her at the head of the bed.

Geralt climbed up her body and Yen wrapped both legs around his muscular frame. He kissed her passionately and she moaned into his mouth, savoring the taste of herself on his tongue. Since so few men had gone down on her, the taste was very foreign to her but she found it fucking delicious. Yen made a mental note of it in the back of her head. But that information couldn’t benefit her further in this moment. She desperately wanted to feel him inside of her. His cock was so close to her entrance that she could feel the heat radiating off of him. But she wanted him her way. 

Yen nibbled on Geralt’s earlobe before moving to his neck. He let out a soft moan that no man his size should be able to make at the sensation. Using his distraction, Yennefer took the opening it gave it and rolled Geralt onto his back until she was fully seated on top of him.

Geralt was looking at her in awe. He knew he was in for the ride of his life, and he was pretty sure that ride was going to extend beyond the confines of her bedroom. Geralt’s hands moved to cup her breasts but Yen halted his efforts, grabbing him firmly on the wrists and pushing both his arms above his head.

Yennefer momentarily took one hand of his wrists and grabbed the base of his cock. Geralt could tell just by the fiery look in her eyes that if he tried to move his arms away, he would be punished. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out what the punishment was or not.

Yen stroked him multiple times and used her thumb to spread his precum across his tip. Once he was fully hard, she aligned his cock with her entrance and lifted herself up, sliding him into her folds on the way down.

They practically mimicked each other’s movements; both moaning as their heads lolled back as he filled her. Geralt was certainly blessed in this department, his cock was long and thick and it took her a minute to adjust to his size once he was buried to the hilt.

“Yennefer...please. Move,” Geralt barely managed to groan out.

Yennefer was planning to make him beg but she hadn’t even needed to ask. Using her dominant position, she began riding him quickly and ferociously, bouncing on and off his cock. Her tight inner walls clenched around his length creating delicious friction every time she lifted off of him, leaving just his tip inside her before sliding back down again.

Geralt just watched, his eyes locked on the majestic way her body moved over him. Her perky tits bounced and swayed towards his face with every downstroke and he wanted nothing more than to feel them again. Later, he thought. A woman like Yennefer did not seem to only go one round. For now however, he wasn’t able to use his hands in this position so he had to get a bit more creative. When Yen slid down his cock, he thrust up into her hard, hitting that perfect spot inside of her.

As amazing as that felt, Yen couldn’t allow Geralt to take over control. She moved her hand that was gripping his left wrist to his throat, wrapping it around and squeezing lightly; reminding him who was in control here.

Geralt didn’t stop his thrusts however, he wanted to push Yennefer to her limits so he sped up his movements. Yen let out a loud gasp and fell forward on top of Geralt as he continued thrusting up into her, taking dominance from her. Her firm grip on his wrist and throat released and Geralt took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Yen’s lower back, fucking up into her rapidly before rolling them back over.

“Witcher!” 

“You’ll pay for th--” Yennefer attempted to scold him further but her protests were cut off when Geralt collided his lips with hers fiercely. She couldn’t help but wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. 

When Geralt pulled back from the kiss, he hitched her knees back so he could thrust deeper into her cunt. Yen was mesmerized watching him maneuver her body in his desired way; like an artist sculpting their masterpiece. He straightened both of her legs, propping her feet up on his shoulders.

He briefly pulled his cock out of her, it was engorged and covered in her slickness. Her pussy was pulsing, missing the contact as was Yen, if her protesting whine was anything to go by. Her whine quickly turned into a squeal of pleasure when Geralt gripped himself at the base of his cock and used it to smack against her clip multiple times before sliding back into her.

With her feet hooked over his shoulders, Geralt slowly began pushing downwards, effectively folding Yennefer until her feet were almost near her head. She let out a low groan the entire push down as her flexibility was being pushed to the absolute limit. This angle allowed his massive cock to be sheathed entirely inside her. And the pleasure of his cock far outweighed the pain of the position.

Geralt started propelling his cock into her again, slowly at first to allow her to adjust to the fullness this position allowed. Yennefer appreciated his gentleness at first but quickly grew impatient at the slow pace. When Geralt leaned in to kiss her, she whispered into his ear, “Fuck me, Witcher. Please, fuck me, Geralt. Hard.”

Geralt groaned low and deep. He was sure that no two words ever said would compare to the feeling he got hearing her say that.

Geralt did as he was told and fucked her, quickly and roughly with long hard strokes, their skin slapping together each time he buried himself in her. Her impossibly tight cunt made pulling out a challenge but his precum mixed with her dripping folds made for an acceptable lubricant.

Geralt was close to cumming for at least the second time already so he went to switch positions again. Switching positions was the best remedy he had found to prolong orgasm; not wanting to cum until Yennefer did.

Geralt straightened himself up and let Yen’s legs fall down from his shoulders, coming to wrap around his back. Geralt slid both his hands up her taut abdomen and across her full tits before his left hand came to rest around her throat.

“Is this okay, Yennefer?”

“Yes, Geralt,” Yennefer moaned out through half lidded eyes. She would practically agree to anything right now just to get him to keep fucking her. But the fact that this Witcher, who she had only known hours, who had a violent reputation that preceded him, the fact that he asked her so gently for permission made her insides flutter. No lover, not even Istredd, had ever taken such care of her in the bedroom.

She practically squeaked when he squeezed lightly, as she had earlier and began thrusting once again. 

“Harder, Witcher. I know this isn’t the best you’ve got,” Yennefer goaded him. His pace quickened almost immediately and the bed began to shake as he fucked this magical woman as hard as she wanted. Both their bodies were covered in sheen layers of sweat and some dripped off of his brow, falling on Yennefer below. Both of them never thought that sweat could be so damn sexy until that moment.

He could tell from the convulsions of her body that she was getting close, all she needed was that push over the edge. His balls were tightening as well. Enough with the fancy moves and the theatrics, Geralt thought. He laid on top of Yennefer in the missionary position, letting her wrap her arms and legs around his body. His thrusts sped up and he maneuvered one hand down to rub at her clit.

All that was left was them. The world around them ceased to exist as they consumed each other. The only sight they could see was each other and stars. The only sounds they could hear were moans, groans, breaths, and the downright beautifully filthy sound of skin slapping together.

Yen’s toes were curled to the absolute max and her heels dug into his ass while her hands ran down his scarred back, her nails digging into the flesh sharp enough to draw blood. Perhaps she would leave a mark of her own on him. He groaned at the painful sensation and kissed her as he felt her already tight walls clench ever tighter as she tumbled over the edge. 

He swallowed her first cries of ecstasy then moved his mouth to her neck, wanting to hear her pleasure fill the room. Her moans turned to screams and he was sure the entire town could hear her.

Geralt fucked her through it, his pace unrelenting until she went slack beneath him. When he knew she was complete, his head tipped back and he came with a shout of her name, his white hot cum drowning her insides.

Geralt laid his head down on her chest as they both came down from their highs, allowing their breathing to return to normal and their bodies to stop quivering. Yennefer threaded her fingers through his hair and pet it comfortingly. Minutes passed before Yennefer spoke, “I don’t mean to be rude but you are quite heavy, Witcher.”

Geralt chuckled lightly and pulled his softening length out of her slowly, both mourned the loss of contact immediately. He rolled over and rested his head on the pillow next to Yennefer. Both were staring at each other, searching the other’s features for signs. Signs of what, they weren’t sure. Regret? Affection? Something more?

“I guess we’re going to need another bath?”

“In the morning, perhaps?” Geralt presumed, reaching over to rub Yennefer’s back lovingly.

Yennefer smiled at the proposal. Geralt was taken my surprise when Yennefer leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, her hand cupping his cheek.

“How long has it been since you slept in a real bed, Witcher?” Yennefer asked when she pulled back.

“Too long.”

“Sleep now, then. We can talk in the morning. Your friend should be feeling better by then as well.”

Geralt didn’t respond. He simply wrapped Yennefer in a tight embrace and curled her into his side, her head resting on his chest.

Both were drifting into sweet slumber whenever Yennefer realized something.

“Witcher? Are you asleep?”

“Hmm?”

“You called me--you called me Yen. No one’s ever called me that before. Say it again.”

“Yennefer….Yen.”

Yennefer fell asleep with the sweet sound of her name on his tongue filling her senses.

* * *

When Geralt awoke, Yennefer was still curled into his side. He realized something in that moment. He realized that for the first time in ages he awoke feeling well rested. For the first time in ages, he slept through the night. He was no longer restless. It terrified him the effect this woman had on him in such a short span of time. He knew there would be no fighting this feeling. He knew she was the one. Maybe destiny was more than a myth after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> This fic probably had more effort put into it that a vast majority of my other fics. I really hope everyone liked it. I have more fics planned for The Witcher. One that may or may not involve a stuffed unicorn ;D.
> 
> Kudos and especially comments are very much appreciated! :D
> 
> Twitter: @GeraltsGooch  
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife


End file.
